Cumpleaños número cincuenta y dos
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Remus cumple cincuenta y dos años y Sirius no le regala nada, ¿cómo se lo toma?


**Disclamainer: Ni los personajes ni los emplazamientos nombrados a continuación me pertenecen y no saco ningún beneficio económico con esto.**

Su cumpleaños se acercaba y se suponía que tendría que estar feliz. Se suponía. Él estaba un poco molesto. Bueno, bastante molesto en realidad. No porque le asustara envejecer, todo lo contrario, el afrontaba la vejez con ganas. Era por culpa de su marido Sirius. Llevaban casados casi treinta años y siempre repetía el mismo ritual dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños. Intentaba torturarlo dándole pistas sobre lo que era su regalo, pero como Remus sabía esperar, nunca obtenía el resultado esperado. Pero este año no había sido así. Estaban ya a día siete de marzo, y su marido seguía sin darle las señales de siempre.

En esto se encontraba pensando mientras revolvía todo su dormitorio, ricamente decorado. No vivían en Grimmauld Place, ese antro lo habían vendido nada más casarse. Ahora habitaban una casa sencilla de dos plantas. El primer piso tenía la fachada completamente cubierta por un seto (a excepción de las ventanas y las puertas, claro está) y el segundo piso era de ladrillo descubierto rojo, mientras que el tejado era de teja gris. Tenía tres dormitorios (no sabía para qué, ya que no tenían hijos) y un estudio. La vivienda estaba situada en una de las calles principales de Surrey.

Remus no tenía ni idea de qué estaba buscando. El año pasado había sido un crucero por las islas griegas y el anterior había contratado a la Royal Philharmonic Orchestra para que le dieran un concierto privado, así que no tenía un patrón de búsqueda predeterminado. Por no contar que la casa tenía mil y un escondrijos donde guardar cualquier cosa. De repente escuchó como la puerta principal se abría, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa; que su marido estaba llegando. Con un movimiento de varita todo su dormitorio quedó recogido al instante.

-¡Remus, ya estoy en casa mi amor!- gritó Sirius desde el piso de abajo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con su marido, que acababa de llegar de trabajar. Sirius se dedicaba a los negocios, tanto a los mágicos como a los muggles. Ahora era el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, entre otros negocios mágicos, por no decir que habían invertido todo el dinero que ganaron cuando vendieron Grimmauld Place en bolsa.

-Estoy arriba Sirius- le gritó a su marido desde el dormitorio principal.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy mi vida?- le preguntó su marido mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Debía reconocer que los años habían tratado muy bien a su marido. Su cuerpo seguía igual de fibroso, y todavía conservaba una buena melena, a pesar de que esta ya comenzaba a clarear por algunos sitios.

-He hecho pollo asado con patatas fritas, ¿te apetece?

-¡Claro que si!- Remus sonrió cuando Sirius se fue hacia el comedor. El pollo asado era su comida favorita. En efecto, estaba intentando sonsacarle lo que era su regalo a cambio de soborno alimenticio. Es que estaba muy desesperado.

Después de comer Remus decidió que también podría sobornarle con sexo. En efecto, hicieron el amor dos veces, pero Sirius seguía sin soltar ni mu. En ese momento fue que Remus intuyó que tal vez su marido había olvidado el día de su cumpleaños. Pero, ¿podía ser esto posible? Es decir, en Hogwarts era el primero en levantarse para felicitarle, y en los años posteriores había sido todo un caballero, llevándole el desayuno a la cama y similares. ¿Podría haberlo olvidado? Bueno, ya se vería al cabo de los días.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó, y Sirius no lo olvidó, como no podía ser de otra manera. Habían tomado los dos el día libre, y Sirius le había llevado el desayuno a la cama. Éste consistía en tres tortitas bien gorditas con abundante sirope de chocolate por encima, tal y como a él le gustaban, y un café bien cargado, para comenzar el día con energía. Remus no preguntaría nunca directamente sobre su regalo, así ninguno sacó el tema. Cuándo terminó su desayuno hicieron su sesión de sexo matutino y se vistieron. Tenían que arreglar la casa y cocinar, ya que vendrían James, Lily, Harry y Ginny y su extensa progenie. Cuando llegaron las doce del mediodía todos llegaron a la vez. La pequeña Lily estaba radiante, por no hablar de James, que tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en el sucesor de su abuelo y el pequeño Albus seguía tan vivaracho como la última vez que que lo habían visto, hacia unas tres semanas. La comida comenzó en el extenso jardín de la casa. Al final de esta, los invitados procedieron a entregarle sus regalos. James y Lily le habían comprado un vale para un fin de semana en un spa, y Harry le entregó un pase para el Museo de Historia de Londres. Nadie preguntó qué le había comprado Sirius, lo que le resultó bastante extraño, ya que siempre preguntaban, por curiosidad. Algo pasaba allí, no podía ser que Lily no se interesara por eso.

Pero el día pasó y no hubo regalo alguno. Sirius lo llevó a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes carísimos y exclusivísimos que tanto furor causaban, pero no le dio nada allí. Y luego en casa se limitaron a hacer el amor. No podía explicárselo, todos los años habían hecho aquello, pero siempre había habido un regalo. Este año no. ¿Por qué sería?

El tiempo fue pasando y a Remus se le olvidó que no había tenido regalo de cumpleaños. Llegó el mes de Abril. Un día, el día seis de Abril, para más exactitud, a Sirius se le ocurrió la genial idea de salir a cenar fuera. Cuando Remus bajó las escaleras ataviado con un simple vaquero y una camiseta, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de modelito. Su marido iba vestido con un impecable traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Muy elegante para una simple cena, tal vez. Volvió a cambiarse y eligió unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca de seda y una americana color burdeos. Ahora si, iban los dos como para una recepción con la mismísima reina. Salieron y se dirigieron hacia Londres. Cenaron en un restaurante recién inaugurado, del que Sirius era copropietario, así que no necesitaron reserva. La cena, como no, fue una exquisitez. La velada pasó entre charlas triviales y roces de sus manos.

-Sirius, yo creo que va siendo hora de que volvamos a casa, ¿no?

-No no Remus, esta noche te esperan muchas sorpresas- dijo su marido con una sonrisa enigmática.

Terminaron de comer, dejaron una propina al camarero y se fueron. Como Sirius era copropietario, allí no valía su dinero y por tanto no pagaron. Empezaron a deambular por las calles londinenses, cuando, de pronto, se encontraron enfrente del Royal Albert Hall. Estaba resplandeciente, iluminado por mil y un focos, daba una sensación irreal, como una ensoñación. Se estaba preguntando en su mente quién actuaría allí esa noche, cuando, de pronto, dijo su marido:

-Hoy actúa Florence Welch en un concierto benéfico- Remus se quedó de piedra. Aquella chica, Florence, que no superaba los veintisiete años, tenía una voz celestial y majestuosa, incluso en directo.

-Que pena no poder verla Sirius, sería la noche perfecta.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no podamos verla?

-¿Qué dices Sirius? No tenemos entradas, y no po…

-Sí que tenemos- dijo su marido, observando la reacción de Remus al sacar este dos entradas VIP para el concierto.

Remus se quedó sin palabras. De piedra, frente al majestuoso teatro.

-Vamos dentro Remus, ¡que va a comenzar el concierto!- y tirando de la mano de su marido, se introdujeron los dos en el Royal Albert.

Sus butacas estaban situadas en un palco central, justo en frente del escenario. Cuándo Sirius sintió la voz de Florence Welch resonar por las paredes del Royal Albert Hall y besaba a su marido, supo que la espera había valido la pena.

**N/A: Espero que os halla gustado. Dejen reviews please ^^**


End file.
